El tiempo lo dirá
by Riku Lupin
Summary: A veces ocurre al instante... Pero otras veces uno tarda años en poder darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. *Mystrade* *Armarios :P*


Bueno, aquí estoy yo otra vez. Y sí, con otro **Mystrade**. Y sí, otro que se puede considerar dentro de mi "_**Saga de armarios**_". Pero ojo, a diferencia de los otros… Éste es de varios capítulos (tres concretamente). ¡Eah!

En fics anteriores dije que si alguien quería darme ideas… Pues que eran bienvenidas. Y la gente, que es tan genial y maja, me respondió con varias.

Así que aquí estoy, con la idea que me pasó **I-am-Momo**, y que me encantó :DDD

Le dedico el fic, por darme la idea e inspirarme. ¡Pasaros por su perfil y leed sus historias! ;) (Tiene 100, así que tenéis lectura para rato… XD)

Y antes de empezar, lo de siempre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto y bla bla bla.

¡Espero que os guste! ;)

* * *

**El tiempo lo dirá**

_**Pasado**_

Greg había resultado ser un chico algo problemático en su juventud. El ser un amante de las motos - y de ciertos deportes "no muy seguros" – y juntarse con gente de reputación dudosa lo habían convertido en uno de esos chicos rebeldes (pero sin causa). Sus padres, cuando cumplió los 20 años y llegó a casa con una pierna totalmente destrozada – _un pequeño accidente_, les había dicho a sus padres nada más entrar en casa – le dieron un ultimátum: O se centraba y dejaba sus "niñerías" o lo echaban de casa.

La idea de irse y vivir por su cuenta lo tentó unos diez segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni una libra en el bolsillo, ni a donde ir, y que no sabía ni cocinar, ni poner una lavadora ni nada, en realidad. Así que, con sus notas hizo lo más lógico, se apuntó a la academia de policía.

Ahora, con 21 años – todo un adulto, si alguien le preguntaba -, se había vuelto responsable (bueno, un poco), serio (no demasiado en realidad) y un buen hijo (menos cuando su madre insistía en que ordenara su habitación). Así pues, ¿cómo leñes había terminado ahí?

…

Mycroft observaba a sus "compañeros" crípticamente desde su silla, al lado de esa improvisada barra donde ni por un millón de libras pondría sus manos. El olor que provenía de ella era señal suficiente – no necesitaba ver el brillo sospechoso de ésta para asegurarlo – de que, como mínimo, estaba pringosa.

Por lo que parecía ya todos iban lo suficientemente "contentos" como para planear un juego. Había convivido con esos _seres_ durante un semestre entero, pero seguían pareciéndole igual de estúpidos e incomprensibles. ¿El beber te permitía volver a comportarte como un crío de cinco años? No, en su opinión no.

Pero tenía que reconocer que observarlos era divertido. En esos momentos echaba de menos a su hermano, con el cual se pasaba horas, los dos sentados en un banco del parque, observando a la gente y deduciendo sus vidas. Ellos dos se parecían aunque nunca lo reconocería en alto. Era cierto que su hermano era algo más retraído y con unas escasas habilidades sociales, pero podía comprender el por qué. Desaprovechar su tiempo con gente que él consideraba insignificante era algo totalmente infructífero, le decía siempre. Él, en cambio, teniendo en cuenta que el camino que le habían impuesto en casa era dedicarse, más o menos, a asuntos políticos o del estado, tenía la obligación de interactuar con ellos, por eso estaba ahí. A veces envidiaba tanto a su hermano pequeño. A él y a su libertad.

Volvió su atención al grupo que había decidido instalarse en esa sala cuando un par de chicas empezaron a reírse. Estaban sentados en círculo y lo que parecía una botella vacía de Martini blanco estaba puesta en el centro, tumbada. Sin entender aún muy bien el funcionamiento del juego – sólo podía suponer por la situación actual que la botella marcaba algo, ¿una dirección o una persona? – observó como un chico y una chica se ponían de pie y juntos entraban en… ¿Un armario?

…

Greg se había perdido, oficialmente. Malditas universidades y malditos edificios antiguos. Y malditos sus compañeros, por dejarlo solo. No, por haberlo llevado ahí. ¿Qué pintaban ellos en una fiesta universitaria?

Ah, sí, recordaba perfectamente como había ido la conversación – Alfred tenía nueva novia, universitaria, hacían una fiesta, los invitaba… -, pero seguía sin saber cómo habían conseguido que él aceptara ir. Desde sus días de rebeldía – quería pensar que había pasado mucho de ello, aunque apenas habían pasado unos diez meses – que había evitado cualquier situación parecida a ésta. Más con alcohol de por medio. Más con estudiantes post-exámenes.

Tal vez por un momento pensó que sería divertido, y por eso había aceptado, pero ahora mismo era incapaz de verle nada bueno a todo aquello. Él en un pasillo desierto, oyendo diferentes músicas solapándose provenientes de diferentes habitaciones o salas comunes, perdido. Y rodeado de gente borracha. Muy, muy borracha.

Probó la siguiente puerta sin ninguna esperanza puesta en esta. Y nop, no estaban ahí sus compañeros. Sólo otra veintena de universitarios pasados de vueltas. Había mirado en como cien habitaciones distintas. Si en la próxima no estaban… Se iba a casa, aunque no supiera cómo – ni cómo salir de ahí ni cómo volver a casa.

…

Durante unos minutos no había pasado nada más. El resto del grupo se había quedado sentado e iban riendo, hablando y bebiendo. De vez en cuando miraban a la puerta del armario y se reían aún más. Mycroft dudaba seriamente ya de la salud mental de los que ahí estaban, así como del juego en si.

Pero siete minutos después, siete minutos casi exactos después, la puerta del armario se abrió y de allí salió la pareja que había entrado con anterioridad. La chica estaba ruborizada y se estaba intentando poner bien la tira del sujetador, mientras que el chico iba sonriendo como un tonto y se cubría la parte derecha del cuello. Cuando apartó la mano pudo ver una marca morada en éste que antes no estaba.

¿Qué…?

…

- ¡Greg! – gritó John mientras agitaba la mano desde el suelo y le indicaba que tomara asiento a su lado.

- Mierda – susurró en respuesta. Tenían que estar allí, ¿verdad?

Resignado tomó asiento y miró a su alrededor. Obviamente sus "amigos" se habían unido al grupo de ¿Anne? ¿Así se llamaba la novia de Alfred? Ni se acordaba, ni quería. Se había unido a ellos y, claramente, se habían puesto a beber.

Eran trece en total en el círculo con él. Cuatro los conocía (Alfred, John, Michael y Anne) y el resto (cuatro chicos y cuatro chicas, curiosamente) suponía que eran amigos de Anne o cualquier esporádico que se hubiera unido a ellos. Todos parecían tener más o menos su edad, tal vez un par de años más. La botella en el centro le dio una ligera sospecha a qué estaban jugando, pero John se lo confirmó casi al momento riendo algo estúpidamente mientras se lo contaba y qué había sucedido antes de su llegada.

Desganado - ¿En serio? ¿A su edad jugando a eso? –, decidió distraerse mirando el resto de la habitación – era bastante grande y neutra, pero los sofás de rosa chillón indicaban que estaban en una zona de descanso de chicas – hasta que se topó con un par de ojos que le miraban.

Un chico con cara de niño, demasiado arreglado para ese tipo de fiesta, estaba sentado en una especie de taburete en frente de lo que suponía que usaban como barra del lugar. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y decidió apartar la mirada, pero a los diez segundos ya estaba mirándolo otra vez, dándose cuenta de que éste seguía observándolo.

- Voy a mear – anunció alguien del grupo.

Sinceramente, Greg ni se enteró. Era incapaz de estar pendiente de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ese chico que parecía estar totalmente fuera de lugar allí.

…

Mycroft, aún sentado en el mismo sitio – sinceramente, no se había movido de allí desde que todo eso había empezado -, vio como alguien que no había visto nunca entraba en la habitación. Y no pudo dejar de mirarlo desde entonces.

Estaba claro que no era de allí. Tenía toda la pinta de haber estado perdido momentos antes y su mirada de odio total hacia los que suponía que eran compañeros suyos – de lo que fuera – le hacían confirmar ese hecho. Era un poco más alto que él, de pelo castaño oscuro y con algunas canas ya visibles - ¿Era algo genético? Tendría que conseguir algunas fotos familiares para poder asegurarlo -, cuerpo atlético – tenso ahora mismo – y de mirada precavida y algo esquiva. Cuando pudo reconocer una mirada de reconocimiento hacia uno de los sujetos nuevos que conocía – Alfred, novio de Anne, adinerada y conocida de la familia – supo a qué se dedicaba – o se dedicaría: Policía. Podía verlo encajar en ese perfil.

El chico nuevo en cuestión - ¿Greg habían dicho? Diminutivo de Gregory, esperaba – se unió sin demasiados reparos (verbales) al grupo y pronto fue informado del juego. Mycroft no pudo oír nada de lo que decían estando casi al otro extremo, pese a que le hubiera encantado. Realmente no terminaba de entender aquel juego.

Lo que sabía iba así: Alguien giraba la botella (iban por orden, en sentido de las agujas del reloj) y cuando la botella se detuviera, la persona que estuviera justo en la dirección que la boca de la botella indicara se levantaba e iba, junto quien hubiera hecho girar la botella, al armario, se encerraban allí unos siete minutos y luego salían con pintas de haberse peleado, o algo así. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello?

Algo le inquietaba del juego, pero sinceramente no estaba dispuesto a acercarse al grupo, nunca. Así que se limitó a clavar su mirada a la nueva incorporación – algo le inquietaba de él también, algo que no sabía identificar, aún -. Se dio cuenta de que éste le devolvía la mirada, la apartaba y volvía a mirarlo. Que curiosa expresión estaba haciendo el joven en esos momentos.

Un cuerpo se interpuso, pero, de golpe en su campo de visión. Sin mucho interés vio como uno de sus "compañeros" se iba y dejaba un hueco en el círculo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento al instante.

- ¡Mycroft, ocupa el lugar de Mathew! – le dijo Anne, la cual reía tontamente por su comentario y le había salido la voz más chillona de lo habitual.

- Creo que sólo entorpecería el juego, pero muchas gracias por la invitación – dijo, no sonando nada agradecido. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como algunos se reían. Levantó un poco más la barbilla en un gesto que quería que resultara de desdén.

- ¡Oh, venga! – puso cara de cachorrillo en pena. Como si eso funcionara con él. Negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por la familia?

Mycroft se tensó y la miró con dureza. Cómo se atrevía a jugar esa carta…

Le lanzó una mirada de odio – generalmente prefería parecer una persona sin sentimientos, pero otros momentos requerían medidas drásticas – que ella aguantó estoicamente. Resignado bufó y se unió al grupo, intentando mostrar con su cuerpo y expresión facial lo poco que le apetecía.

Aunque tal vez así sabría cómo funcionaba ese dichoso juego.

…

El chico estaba claro que no quería ni estar allí ni jugar a aquello, pensó Greg mientras veía como éste se sentaba cerrando el círculo y otro escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

Greg tenía asumida su bisexualidad, de verdad que sí, así que no le era algo nuevo que otro chico le atrajera, pero aquello era pasarse un poco. No conocía al chico de nada y hasta hacía apenas unos segundos no sabía ni su nombre - ¿Mycroft habían dicho? Por cierto, ¿qué clase de nombre era ese? -, nunca había hablado con él, nunca lo había visto en bañador (tenía cierta fascinación con ello)… Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que le atraía tanto, como si lo conociera de hace tiempo?

Además, el chico no era de aquellas personas que llaman la atención por su apariencia. Parecía más bien de aquellos que pasan totalmente desapercibidos. No es que no fuera guapo en realidad, pero tenía la belleza de algo bien hecho, blanco. No de esa clase que uno se sentía como si fuera incapaz de apartar la mirada del cuerpo del otro. Excepto que en él sí que provocaba ese efecto.

Él no era una persona de solamente fijarse en el físico. O sea, no era un iluso que pensaba que éste no importara, claro que importaba, pero también había otras cosas en una persona, como el carácter, su sentido del humor, su tono de voz, sus expresiones, sus hobbies… ¿Y de todo aquello que sabía sobre Mycroft? Nada, excepto que obviamente no le gustaban los juegos como ese.

Juego que habían retomado sin que él se diera cuenta – había seguido mirando al tal Mycroft todo el rato, sinceramente esperaba que éste no se hubiera dado cuenta, porque habría parecido de lo más raro – y de pronto era su turno.

Miró entonces la botella como si fuera una especie de serpiente gigante que iba a comérselo entero. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le aseguró que era su turno. Con demasiada precaución tomó la botella y, sin hacer demasiada fuerza, la hizo rodar.

…

La botella había dejado de girar y, con sorpresa, excitación y preocupación a la vez, vio como ésta se detenía señalándole a él. ¡A él! Por fin iba a descubrir qué diablos ocurría/había dentro de ese maldito armario.

Un par de compañeros de aquel chico nuevo se habían puesto a reír mientras éste se sonrojaba y se levantaba, pidiéndole que le acompañara. Bueno, no iba a dedicarse ahora a analizar aquellas reacciones, no cuando estaba a punto de saber todo el funcionamiento del juego.

El tal Greg entró primero así que lo siguió, cerrando la puerta a continuación. Estaba oscuro y podía incluso oler el polvo acumulado en aquel lugar. Claramente la limpieza no era un requisito del juego.

- Em… Bueno… ¿Cómo prefieres hacerlo? – preguntó el aspirante a policía.

- ¿Hacer qué? – se le escapó preguntar. – Este sitio está demasiado oscuro.

- Sí, bueno… A veces eso ayuda.

Mycroft decidió ignorar aquel comentario también – totalmente sin sentido para él – y empezó a palpar las paredes del armario. Sabía que tenía sólo unos pocos minutos para averiguar – sin preguntar, en serio Mycroft, no preguntes más – de qué iba todo aquello.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó el chico.

- Inspecciono el lugar.

- ¿Para qué?

- Intento saber en qué consiste este juego donde se encierran en un armario y luego salen… Diferentes.

- ¿Es una broma? Porque no tenemos que hacer nada, ya sabes, de eso, si no quieres. Podemos fingir que lo hemos hecho.

- ¿Hacer qué, exactamente? – dijo después de soltar un suspiro Mycroft. Se rendía. Allí no había nada que explicara porque salían todos de allí despeinados, sonrojados y con las ropas mal puestas. Además, estaban sólo ellos dos, nadie sabría que, por una vez, había necesitado ayuda para resolver un enigma.

- Es… ¿En serio? ¿En serio no tienes ni idea de lo que hacen aquí? – preguntó el mayor, con total sorpresa en su voz.

- No – respondió, y a continuación encendió la bombilla que allí había, pudiendo ver así al otro chico. La verdad es que le molestaba bastante no poder ver a la persona con quién hablaba. Se perdía demasiada información por ello.

Éste hizo un gesto raro con la cara por la repentina luz, que seguramente le había incomodado. Mycroft iba a disculparse, pero se perdió un poco en sus propios pensamientos cuando pudo verlo. El chico parecía nervioso, seguía sonrojado y ahora se mordía el labio inferior y se revolvía el pelo con su mano derecha. Era diestro, pues.

…

Oh-Dios-Mío, no podía creérselo. Allí estaba Greg, encerrado en un armario donde, supuestamente, tendría que estar liándose con un chico que había decidido participar en aquel juego sin saber ni siquiera en que consistía, y ahora era "su responsabilidad" contárselo.

- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó el pelirrojo (claramente era pelirrojo, aquella luz y la cercanía no dejaba dudas) algo impaciente. Con voz demandante.

- Pues… Dios, cómo… No sé ni por…

- Conozco el reglamento básico y el funcionamiento general – le interrumpió, seguramente creyendo que necesitaba ayuda. Realmente la necesitaba, pero no de ese tipo. – Simplemente no soy capaz de imaginar lo que hacen aquí dentro durante los siete minutos.

- Se enrollan – soltó de golpe. Bueno, era mejor así, ¿no? Aunque se sentía algo inmoral por ello. Si el chico no había sido capaz de entender lo que ocurría allí por si solo estaba claro que no tenía mucha experiencia en ese campo.

- Se… ¿Enrollan? No entiendo qu-

- Se besan. Se manosean, se tocan, y se besan durante siete minutos y luego salen – escupió lo más rápido que pudo Greg, sabiéndose sonrojado.

El tal Mycroft pareció en shock por unos momentos, para luego poner una cara que Greg quiso creer que era de estarse pensando algo muy seriamente.

- Ya lo comprendo – dijo de pronto.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Greg, no muy convencido de ello.

- Sí. No soy totalmente ajeno a ciertos entretenimientos y rituales entre un hombre y una mujer, aunque no comparto la desesperación de mis compañeros en practicarlo todo el día.

- Ah – no supo qué más decir.

- ¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, cuando toca a dos hombres, o a dos mujeres. ¿Tienen que charlar? – preguntó con total sinceridad. Greg quería morirse. - ¿Pelearse? – añadió entonces, con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

- Dios mío… No, no, nada de eso. Es… Lo mismo. Tienen que… Ya sabes.

- Oh.

…

¿En serio? ¡¿En serio?! _Vale, Mycroft, que no cunda el pánico_. Seguro que es sólo una broma que… No, por la cara del otro chico no lo era.

_Entonces seguro que él no querrá… Bueno, hacer eso que sólo has hecho una vez y de la que no hablarás nunca en tu vida_ (porque no, no iba a revelar nunca aquel secreto a nadie, jamás).

Fue entonces cuando se permitió volver a observar a aquel chico otra vez, observarle de verdad. Era atractivo, endemoniadamente atractivo. Y pese a que no era muy dado a ello, la verdad es que sí que tenía necesidades, como cualquier otro chico de su edad. Y sí, sabía lo gratificante que podía ser _enrollarse _- ¿así lo había llamado? - con alguien. Además, ¿no tenía que volver a verlo nunca más, no? No era un conocido y estaba claro que no tenían nada en común. Las posibilidades de que se volvieran a ver eran tan escasas que… Resultaba tentador, muy tentador.

- Entonces… ¿Lo hacemos? – preguntó.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó el otro.

- Bueno, sólo si quieres. El juego dice que…

- No tenemos que hacer nada por este maldito juego – dijo el mayor. De acuerdo, Mycroft sabía cuando alguien le rechazaba. – No es que no quiera – añadió -, pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- No parece que quieras.

- Sí que quiero – respondió tan sinceramente como pudo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- De acuerdo…

En aquel momento Mycroft se empezó a poner nervioso, y deseó no haber encendido la luz de aquel armario. Sabía que se estaba sonrojando, y con lo pálido que era siempre le había hecho parecer un payaso ponerse rojo. Vio como el otro se iba acercando – no es que estuvieran muy lejos – y como posaba una de sus manos en su mejilla izquierda y la otra en su brazo derecho. Mycroft soltó un suspiro del que no quiso sentirse avergonzado, cerró los ojos cuando vio que Gregory – esperaba que no fuera sólo "Greg" – lo hacía, notando ya su respiración contra sus labios y…

- ¡Eh, tiempo tortolitos! – gritó alguien desde fuera, mientras aporreaba la puerta sin una pizca de delicadeza.

Ambos saltaron ligeramente de la impresión, separándose y mirándose con sorpresa y decepción por partes iguales.

…

Greg gruñó, literalmente gruñó, por su mala suerte. Sólo a él le ocurrían estas cosas. Bueno, estaba claro que él llevaba toda la noche queriendo algo con aquel chico y el destino le había brindado aquella oportunidad… Y él la había desaprovechado. Pero tal vez…

Mycroft ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Greg le tomó del brazo otra vez y lo empujó hacia él. A continuación, sin esperar permiso ni nada, acercó su cara a la de éste y lo besó.

Fue incómodo, al principio. Él otro parecía no reaccionar y los labios de ambos estaban secos. Pero cuando pudo oír un pequeño suspiro y como el pelirrojo empezaba a cobrar vida todo fue a mejor.

No fue perfecto, ni mucho menos, pero sería un beso que recordaría por años. Algo desordenado pero intenso. Inexperto. Torpe. Pero dulce y excitante.

Cuando hubieron terminado salieron de allí y Greg vio, con cierta consternación, como el chico que acababa de besar en un armario se iba de la habitación. En la siguiente hora y media que estuvo allí – pese a negarse a seguir jugando y mantenerse apartado del grupo – no regresó, así que, cansado y algo decepcionado, decidió también abandonar el lugar.

No es que no fuera a ser capaz de olvidar a aquel chico que claramente no conocía, ni que se hubiera enamorado de él ni nada parecido, pero en aquel instante… Se sintió rechazado.

* * *

_Fin del primer capítulo._

¿Qué os ha parecido? :ss

Siempre que empiezo un fic o publico un capítulo único me entra la neura… En fin, espero que os haya gustado.

Tengo la intención de no tardar mucho en actualizar. Si puedo hasta termino el fic entre esta y la semana que viene. Todo depende del tiempo que tenga u.u

Eso sí, como otras veces… Me preocuparé 0 por la extensión de los capítulos. Durarán lo que tengan que durar. Ya sea poco o largo. Aún no sé cómo quedarán, pero creo que no demasiado cortos ni demasiado largos. Creo.

PD: Incorporaré otras propuestas en los siguientes caps. Creo. Creo, creo, creo XD

**Riku Lupin**


End file.
